Collection of Towers
by abetternameneeded
Summary: Alice and Robin are engaged. They decide to discuss wedding venues. Snow White shows Alice castles. CuriousArcher. Knightrook. Kinda silly.


Robin Mills was annoyed to say the least. Things in her insufferably quaint town of Storybrooke, Maine had finally calmed down, in a way. There was a serious lack of time travel or being shot at with crossbows. She could handle _that_. What she couldn't handle was her aunt's former nemesis inserting herself into her wedding planning. She got it, she did. Her cousin had practically eloped and taken away his grandma's chances at helping plan his wedding. But Robin had more than enough people helping with hers and they at least knew enough about her fiancée to not risk upsetting her too much. Robin let out one last sigh and knocked on the door of her fiancee's apartment. Well, her father's apartment. Alice had been living with her father since the uniting of the realms. Robin was there as often as possible. She could let herself in if she wanted to but she doubted Nook would appreciate if she broke the lock.

When Alice opened the door Robin smiled as Alice engulfed her in a hug. Robin really was ready to marry this girl. Her true love. In any reality. Even when they didn't remember each other.

"Nobin!" Alice bounced as she greeted her.

"Hey, tower girl," Robin greeted far more calmly , as she laughed. Both the girls's antics and the nickname born from the fact she spent the first seventeen years of her life trapped in a tower. "You ready?"

It was a dumb question. Alice was nearly always ready to go anywhere. And she ran far more often than she walked and did both entirely more often than she stayed still.

"Yes! Where are we going?"

"We're meeting up with my mom, Henry, and Aunt Regina at Granny's to look at wedding venues."

Nook walked out of his room and greeted Robin.

"Hey, Nook"

All three of them left the apartment and headed to the diner. They walked into the diner and saw Zelena, Henry, Regina- Robin almost let out a groan as she noticed _and_ Snow White. It was fine. She was hoping she wouldn't say anything too dumb. Well, that had been wishful thinking if she'd ever heard any and she was engaged to a child of someone literally created from a wish!

They all sat down at one of the tables in granny's diner. Everyone's excitement was clear on their faces.

"Congratulations, girls," Snow greeted. Robin smiled.

Robin noticed the notebook of ideas sitting on the table and really hoped that came from someone that knew them better. When she'd met Alice she'd been in a different realm than Snow White. Snow didn't really know too much about Alice.

Everyone ordered their food and then dove right into talking about what the girls wanted for their wedding.

"Do you have any ideas?" Regina asked excitedly but with the poise of the queen that she was.

"Maybe outside? Alice what do you think?"

"Yeah!" Alice bounced in her chair next to Robin.

"I'll be right back," Robin said. She wanted to get more water. Once Robin had left.

"Outside?" Snow white questioned. "Storybrooke has some really pretty wedding venues. And some places you could use. I have pictures!"

Snow White opened the binder and flipped to a page and passed it to Alice. "Just flip through until you see one you like, or if you see one you think Robin might like."

Alice grabbed the book and looked down whilst tapping her foot. She could _not_ sit still. Alice looked down only to be stared back by one of her worst nightmares. Stony walls, moss, and a stupid turret. Well multiple stupid turets. A collection of towers. What were they called again? _Castles_. Didn't matter. It was still just a collection of towers to her. It was scary. Alice quickly flipped the page. Another one. She flipped the page again. Another bloody castle? Soon she was flipping the pages so fast it was obvious she wasn't even _looking_ at them. And her breathing became a little more labored. She didn't notice though. She was uncomfortable but she wasn't sure why.

She jumped up and started pacing right behind her chair.

"Starfish, what's wrong?"

Nook reached over and grabbed the book. He looked down. Seriously? A bloody castle.

"Bloody hell!" He showed the pages to Henry and Regina and Zelena all whose mouths dropped in utter shock and horror just before Robin returned.

Robin saw Alice pacing and saw the looks of horror on everyone else's faces.

"What happened?" she asked.

"_**This"**_ Nook practically growled as he showed Robin the binder.

"Snow White, how dare you." Robin glared at the former princess turned bandit then turned to Alice and threw her arm around her shoulder.

"Alice, it's ok. It's me, Robin." Robin led Alice outside knowing she could do with some fresh air. Even though it was so long ago sometime Alice still got to where she felt trapped when indoors

"Did I do something wrong?" Snow White asked.

The incredulous look everyone gave her was answer enough.

"What? Does Snow White not think anything through? Shocker," Regina dug. They might have buried the hatchet but hurting her niece's true love was as good as hurting her in Regina's book. She _was_ the daughter of her true love and her sister.

"Okay, Regina. Than what did I say wrong?"

Nook glared.

"My daughter was trapped by a vengeful witch inside a tower for the first seventeen years of her life. She's bloody terrified of them! She's too bloody nice to say so, but you _scared_ her."

"It was an accident," Snow defended.

Everyone huffed and sat in awkward silence for the next twenty minutes as Alice calmed down and got the much needed fresh air. When her and Robin came back they were both laughing.

"Are you okay, Starfish?" Nook asked hugging his daughter. Gods he was glad he could do that again after so long that he couldn't.

"Yes, I'm fine papa. Robin said she thinks she has the perfect place. Come on, she's going to show us."

Everyone got up and followed the two. Having a hard time keeping up with both girls. They walked—well more like ran in Alice and Robin's case- deeper into the forest until Robin stopped.

"Here."

Alice smiled.

"You're right. It is perfect."

Everyone else looked around a little confused.

"It's where we met," Robin explained. She walked closer to Alice. "Don't move, spy." They both giggled a little as Robin grabbed Alice's hand and spun her close to her and kissed her. They broke apart and then both ran off through the woods.

A/N: Look, I tried. Alice is hard to write, man. She's too pure for this world. And Rose Reynolds does such a good job playing her that no amount of writing will live up to her. But this was a funny idea I had. Because I headcannon snow white inserting herself into Robin's wedding and then not knowing things. I tried. Hope you enjoyed folks.


End file.
